


that's what friends are for

by mollivanders



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaching across the pile of DVDs now missing from a video store’s 80s section, Juliet picked up <i>Nightmare on Elm Street</i>. “Gus, you like scary movies, right?”</p><p>“You must be out of your damn mind,” he retorted and reached for <i>The Goonies</i>. “Now this is a good one,” he said, ignoring Juliet’s eye-roll, and continued. “Buried treasure, monsters and the good Sean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: that's what friends are for**  
>  Fandom: Psych  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Shawn/Juliet/Gus-ish, Lassiter, Buzz, the Chief  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Shawn,” came Juliet's exasperated voice from the living room, “you do know you didn't save Blockbuster by buying all of these, right?”

Reaching across the pile of DVDs now missing from a video store’s 80s section, Juliet picked up _Nightmare on Elm Street_. “Gus, you like scary movies, right?”

“You must be out of your damn mind,” he retorted and reached for _The Goonies_. “Now this is a good one,” he said, ignoring Juliet’s eye-roll, and continued. “Buried treasure, monsters and the good Sean.”

“I would be offended,” said the other Shawn, carrying an assortment of snacks from the kitchen, “but I know we’re watching _Pretty in Pink_ anyway, so this is irrelevant.”

“Are those inappropriate starches?!” Juliet squeaked and rushed for the Twinkies. “Oh my god, it is. I love you.”

“Do your pajamas have _unicorns_ on them?” he exclaimed. “And you too, Gus – oh wait, those are Power Rangers. For the win!”

“These are My Little Pony pajamas, Shawn, and they’re a collector’s item,” Juliet declared, tearing open a bag of chips. “At least we have pajamas.”

“Men sleep in these!”

“What, shorts and a giant fluffy robe?”

“We’re watching _The Goonies_ ,” Gus interrupted. “And stop trying to shock Juliet – your pajamas are right here.”

“They’ve got Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on them!” Juliet clapped. “Okay, we’ll start with _The Goonies_ but don’t tell me you’re afraid of Freddy Krueger?”

“Sometimes I forget how cool you are,” Shawn whispered as Gus hit the lights and the movie started. “Popcorn?”

 

 _The Princess Bride_ is playing in the background, something about how life is pain (and anyone who says differently is selling something), but Shawn, Juliet and Gus haven’t quite caught up yet.

“It has worked - you've given everything away - I know where the poison is!” Juliet declared, jumping in front of Gus, playing the role of Buttercup, to wave a Twizzler at Shawn as menacingly as possible.

“Then make your choice,” Shawn answered, dropping his voice an octave, hand masking his eyes.

“Why does Buttercup have no lines in this scene?” Gus asked before they both shushed him. “My scene!” Juliet reminded him before getting back in character. “I will, and I choose – what’s that?”

“There’s nothing there, Jules,” Shawn replied, not taking his eyes off of her. “I mean, Vizzini. I mean – do I know your name?”

“No, you don’t, but I’m almost dead, it’s okay,” she answered in a stage whisper. “Let's drink -- me from my glass, and you from yours.” She winked and prepared for her death scene, clutching at her throat as she got out her last lines.

“But only slightly less well known is this: "Never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line."

“You get to be Buttercup next time,” Gus announced and pulled his hand out of Shawn’s. “I am not kissing this guy.” Juliet arched her eye at them but shrugged. “Okay, well, we can skip that anyway. Who wants to be Prince Humperdinck?”

"Actually I want to be Inigo and Shawn can be Count Rugen.” Gus’ voice changed ever so slightly as he drawled, “My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.”

Just in time, the doorbell rang.

“Food’s here!” Juliet called and opened the front door. “Mmm, chow mein.”

“You ordered Chinese take-out? Awesome!” Shawn and Juliet stared at the delivery guy for a moment before realizing something. “Gus, do you have cash on you?”

“As long as you got my potstickers,” he promised. “You mean chickenstickers,” Shawn retorted. 

“No, I don’t,” Gus argued back and Shawn shrugged.

“I’ve heard it both ways.”

 

Robert Sean Leonard is showing Ethan Hawke how to make a desk set fly in _Dead Poets Society_ when Juliet’s head starts to tip toward Shawn’s shoulder, hand clasped with Gus’ (long asleep).

“I think we might need to switch the film,” Shawn whispers and she laughs tiredly against him. “More death and mayhem?”

“I’ll get the soda – can you sneak _Friday the 13th_ in without him noticing?”

Gingerly, she pulled her hand back and crawled out from their pile against the couch, across the floor to the heap of DVDs. “Did you seriously get every movie they had?”

“They’re going out of business, Jules! Someone had to save these classics from the city dump!” Shawn answered in a loud whisper.

“ _Tron_?” Juliet asked back in a slightly-less-loud whisper.

“Classic,” Shawn defended and pointed out the right horror movie. “Let’s see if we can wake him up in the middle of a death scream?”

Two cups of Mountain Dew approximated a fist-bump, and Juliet just had the movie in when a sudden loud _ring_ came from her purse and Gus started awake with a sleepy “O Captain, my Captain!”

And then, “Is that Mountain Dew? You know that’s right.”

“It’s Lassiter,” Juliet said, coming back into the room with a sad look. “We have a case – body found down by the wharf.”

“Jules, no,” Shawn started but she shrugged. “Duty calls, boys. Do either of you see my heels?”

After she left Gus and Shawn shared a look. “You heard her say ‘we have a case,’ right?” Gus asked and Shawn grinned. “To the blueberry-mobile!”

“That is _not_ its name, Shawn.”

 

The crime scene was impossible to miss with police cars flashing their lights and a helicopter flying overhead as the body lay on the beachfront, Juliet and Lassiter crouched over it with flashlights.

“Single gunshot wound through the chest,” Juliet observed and Lassiter nodded. “At least one blow to the head – looks like some bruises on her arm.”

“The boyfriend did it!” Shawn declared behind them and the two detectives turned to spot Shawn and Gus invading the crime scene, still wearing their pajamas.

“Actually, Mr. Spencer, the family is over there, and there is no boyfriend,” Lassiter interjected smugly. “Our vic was just visiting her family for the weekend – she lives out of state.”

“Is that man over there her step-brother then?” Shawn asked, “because he looks way too calm to be her real brother.”

“O’Hara,” Lassiter started but she was already with the family. “They’re _all_ coming with us to the station,” she told the three men when she came back, “and there’s definitely something up with her _step-brother_.”

“Jealous step-brother, more like,” Gus added knowingly. “We’ll come with you, just to close up the paperwork.”

 

“It’s unfair how quickly you solve these crimes,” Juliet said, smiling as she closed the file. “It was barely open.”

“But he still had GSR on his clothes,” Gus pointed out. “Lucky, considering they were at the water.”

“You mean lucky we were there to psychically solve it all,” Shawn announced, returning to Juliet’s desk with a brightly candled cake. “Consider it our birthday gift to you, Jules.” Trailing behind him, Lassiter, Buzz and the Chief all stood waiting nervously.

“We’re not singing,” the Chief warned and Juliet laughed. “But if I make a wish, won’t you know what it is?”

“Not this time,” Shawn promised while Gus pulled out one more DVD. “You didn’t think we’d let you go home without watching _The Breakfast Club_ , did you?”

“Just what I wanted!” Juliet teased and blowing out the candles, let Shawn cut her a slice as everyone piled on her desk to watch the movie.

As Buzz got the lights, the dying chatter was drowned out by Gus and Shawn at her ear whispering one final, “Happy birthday, Jules.”

_Finis_


End file.
